


tiger

by kiholove



Series: kinktober [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiholove/pseuds/kiholove
Summary: Nights like this are the trust they have in each other, to push and pull each other right to the edge and know that the other will always be there to catch them.





	tiger

When Kihyun and Hoseok fuck, when they _make love_ , it’s always an emotional experience, a physical expression of their love for each other, and even when it’s wild, even when it’s downright filthy, there’s always their love at the base of it all, deep and unconditional. 

But sometimes, like tonight, it’s more about stimulation, more like a _game_ , an exhilarating test of each other’s limits and darkest desires. 

Tonight, Hoseok is sitting up against the headboard of their bed, already naked, his pale skin a glowing white against black sheets. His thick, muscular arms are bent above his head, his wrists secured to the headboard by strips of silky fabric, the same fabric that’s wrapped around Hoseok’s mouth. His gaze is half-lidded from what’s now going into the second hour of Kihyun’s teasing, and Hoseok’s hair is hanging down beautifully over his dark, heated eyes. He reminds Kihyun of a predator made powerless, all of its strength useless when caught in its own trap, but that strength remains all the same, pulsing and dark and barely-contained. 

As for Kihyun, he’s naked, too, but he’s exactly where he’s supposed to be, sitting back on his knees and straddling Hoseok’s waist, Hoseok’s cock already fully sheathed inside of him following nearly forty minutes of Kihyun forcing Hoseok to watch him prep himself while being restrained and unable to touch him, unable to do anything but groan deep and guttural behind the fabric over his mouth and fight uselessly against the fabric around his wrists. 

Kihyun had crawled into Hoseok’s lap, had made sure to brush his soaking wet ass right over Hoseok’s cock, had kissed all over Hoseok’s chest and stomach, sucking the hot skin into his mouth and pressing his teeth into it, had licked at Hoseok’s nipples until Hoseok grew teary-eyed from frustration. It was only when the bed had started to shake from Hoseok’s squirming that Kihyun had finally given in and sunken down onto Hoseok’s cock smoothly enough to knock the wind out of both of them for several long moments, Hoseok’s knees bending up against Kihyun’s back. Kihyun himself is still trembling, his skin flushed hot and red, but even so, this is his _throne_ , and he feels powerful, resplendent. 

Kihyun takes a few more moments to adjust, each tiny movement sending a wave of pleasure bursting through him that makes him moan, and each moan making Hoseok’s eyes flutter, and Kihyun’s body already feels so charged and hot that he wants nothing more than to end this immediately, grab onto Hoseok’s shoulders and fuck himself so hard that they both cry, but he’s enjoying this far too much to give up now, and he knows all too well that the slow burn makes the climax even better, the pleasure having time to coil tightly, simmer to a mind-blowing intensity the longer and longer that they drag this out, and it’s with that thought that he takes hold of Hoseok’s shoulders and begins to move. 

Kihyun rolls his hips sinfully slow, rocks them forward and back as he lets his body slide up and down Hoseok’s cock, Kihyun’s eyes fluttering closed and his lips falling open at the first few repetitions, his chest and throat clogged with moans like thick syrup. Each hit inside of him is lush and hot and gooey, like pools of lava coagulating, growing in power and intensity until conflagration is imminent. 

He falls into a rhythm, and his eyes are closed, but he can feel Hoseok watching him, can feel Hoseok’s hips and pelvis clenching with desire, Hoseok’s overwhelming, physical need to reach out and touch him so tangible that Kihyun can _taste_ it. Hoseok is _desperate_ , Kihyun can smell the sweat on him, can hear every heavy breath he takes. He’s panting, pulling against the headboard, the veins in his arms popping as he fights against the restraints. 

Suddenly, there’s a loud cracking noise, and Kihyun’s eyes open in time to see Hoseok’s arms going slack. In his haze, Kihyun blinks and sees the large split that Hoseok has made in the wooden headboard, so long it crosses over almost the entire thing, so wide that Kihyun can see through it to the wall behind the bed. 

At that realization of what just happened, Kihyun moans loudly, a rush of heat passing through him at the display of his boyfriend’s strength, and Hoseok is groaning again behind the fabric, keeping his arms still and slack so as not to damage their bed any further. It becomes a challenge, though, as Kihyun resumes the smooth, sinuous rolls of his hips, gripping Hoseok’s shoulders hard enough to bruise. 

Kihyun leans forward as he increases the pace and depth of his movements, presses their foreheads together as both of them shut their eyes, their lips ghosting over each other, stuttering out wet and uneven as they both get closer. Kihyun starts to go harder and harder until he’s bouncing and the bed is creaking loudly beneath them, and Kihyun can hear the wood of the headboard cracking further and deeper as Hoseok pulls against his restraints, Kihyun not caring anymore as the heat inside of his body coils tight and powerful and leaves him breathless. 

And then, with one final hit, Kihyun climaxes, his ass clenching hard around Hoseok’s cock as he curls into Hoseok’s chest, pleasure surging through him like the heavy pulse of strobe lights, and Hoseok follows immediately after, shouting and straining forward against Kihyun, both of them panting heavily and breathing hard as they ride it out together, Kihyun wrapping his arms tightly around Hoseok’s waist as if to _mold_ right into him. 

Soon, Kihyun will undo Hoseok’s restraints. He’ll kiss the bruises on his wrists and he’ll remove the fabric from Hoseok’s mouth, and he’ll kiss him hard because Hoseok is the air he breathes, the very life in his chest. 

But for now, they just breathe against each other, and tonight’s thrilling game comes to a gentle close.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on twitter @justiceforkiho


End file.
